A Portal master Beginning
by SnowPrincess20
Summary: Aria thought her life was normal till she finds out she is from a family of Portal Master, and to make worse on her first day of training Skyland gets attack by Kaos, now Aria has to stop Kaos and the Darkness with the help of her new friends as well as learn about her new position as a protector of Skyland.
1. Prologue

**Skylanders: A Portal Masters Beginning**

 _ **If anyone saw I took down my old story Skylanders: The four portal master for a new story staring the OC Portal Master featured in Sundiel260 fanfic Itty Bitty Problem this is basically the story of how she became a Portal Master.**_

" _For as longed as I have known I have lived a very normal life, however on my 5_ _th_ _birthday I had a dream that told me other wise, but that wouldn't come until ten years later on my 15_ _th_ _birthday when my parents and grandmother dropped the bombshell, apparently I come from a long line of beings called Portal Masters that have lived on hidden on Earth, these Portal Masters are the most powerful individuals that serve a very important duty of protecting another world known as Skyland._

 _At first I thought they pulling my leg, telling me that stuff from a video game I loved playing was all real, however the portal the my parents hid in the basement told me other wise, they tell me now because now that 15 my portal master power become more visible and now they want we to train with the most powerful Portal Master of Skyland, Master Eon._

 _I was so stoked about my first day of Portal Master training turned into saving all Skylands from another Evil Portal Master named Kaos._

 _My name is Aria Fausto, and this how my life as a portal master began"_


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream that started it All

_**Note: Skylanders and its characters are the property of Activision,**_

 _ **Aria and her family are the property of SnowPrincess20**_ _(Formally called FrostWingedButterfly)_

* * *

Chapter One: The Dream that started it all

 _ **In a dark forest a young five-year-old girl with brownish red hair and a knee length nightdress ran trying to get away from a horde of nightmarish looking dragons, she was way ahead of them until she tripped allowing the creatures to surround her.**_

" _ **No where to go now" said dragon#1**_

" _ **Yeah, now what?" said dragon#2**_

 _ **After dragon#2 said that dragon#3 slapped him in the back of the head and replied "You idiot, we bring her back to the boss, that's what, he has need of her power".**_

" _ **Oh yeah, uh doesn't she look a little small to be one of them?"**_

" _ **Now that you think about it yeah see kind of does, but I can sense the magic coming from her, but it's faint. Hey Ares are you sure the boss wants her now?"**_

 _ **dragon#3 as dragon#1 now named Ares.**_

" _ **Faint or not the boss wants her, now stop waiting around, get her"**_

 _ **While arguing the little girl looked at the three dragons not understanding what they were talking about, but when the dragon known as Ares told the other two to get her she tried to get up but saw that her ankle was caught in between some lose roots. At that moment she thought she was done for the other two dragons cried in pain and faded right before her eyes and a black dragon smaller then the other three landed in front of her.**_

" _ **Ah, so the Traitor has the audacity to show himself, have you come to beg for forgiveness or to die?"**_

" _ **I have come to protect this child"**_

" _ **Then death it is!" with that the two dragons started going at it in the air, it took a few minutes for the black to slash him with his wings and a dark orb blast for Ares to fall to the ground unable to move and the black dragon to land in between him and the girl so he wouldn't try anything to harm her.**_

" _ **You may have won, but you know there are many more of us, some more powerful then I, you won't be able to defend her from all of us."**_

" _ **Then I can unsure you Eon will not be allowing that"**_

" _ **H….Ha" with that Ares disappeared and the black dragon turns towards the girl and walk towards her. The girl then raises her arms to defend herself in case this black dragon tried to attack her but instead it uses it's wing to break the roots holding her ankle.**_

" _ **Do not be afraid Aria, I am not here to harm you" the dragon then extended one of his wings to help the girl now named Aria up, she then grabbed the wing and stood up but stumbled as she was now beginning to feel the pain coming from the ankle that was caught in-between the roots but luckily the dragon was there to catch her, after the dragon thought she was comfortable the dragon slowly started walking allowing Aria to limp beside him. After what seemed like an hour the two of them made it to cave that was emitting a bright light, almost blinding Aria, by the time they made it her ankle was starting feel better and was able to remove herself from the dragon.**_

" _ **Go, it is time for you to wake up" with that the dragon turned around to walk back into the dark forest.**_

" _ **WAIT!" Aria yelled out to the dragon cause him to stop and turn around "Who are you, how do you know my name?"**_

 _ **The Dragon paused for a few before giving his reply "In due time" with he turned around and walked way.**_

 **~Present Day~**

"WAIT!" Aria now fifteen years old wake up from her dream still lying down with her hand reached out before her to the ceiling. Dropping her arm she sits up and rubs eye's to get her to wake, about to get up the cellphone on the nightstand beside her bed began to ring, recognizing the ring tone Aria's arm shoots out for the phone to answer it.

"Hey Melly." on the other line was Aria's best friend Melody the two of them have been close since kindergarten.

'Well good morning to you too birthday girl" Aria's eyes widen after what her friend said; she had forgotten that today was her 15th birthday, thinking about it made her remember the gift Melody gave her for her 14th birthday, the Skylanders game both have been anguish for.

"Thanks, so what time do think you might be over?" since it was the weekend both she and Melody will have a lot of time to play some Skylanders all day.

"Try never, my parents are away for some kind of convention the next town over to help promote the studio for two days, they wont be back until tomorrow night."

Melody's mother ran an art studio to help promote local artist, but would sometimes go out of town to promote the studio and to help promote other artist. And when they do Melly is left to watch the house unable to leave after an incident with a stove.

"Well that's to bad, would have been good to play some Skylanders with you." sounding a bit disappointed as Melody never once miss her birthday. "So I guess I'm getting my gift on Monday then."

"Yup, see yah Monday."

Aria hangs up and places her phone back on the nightstand, and gets of her bed to get change while doing so she thought about the dream she had, the last time she had that dream was ten years ago, she thought it was a bit wired but brushed it off. After she finished getting ready. She walks out of her bedroom wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt, jean shorts, black knee high tights and white running shoes thinking about what her folks have plan for her 15th birthday, little did she know that today was going to change her life.

* * *

 _Prologue and Chapter One up in one day, so yah to anyone that liked my old fan fic sorry but I took a look at it and just didn't like it. But hopeful this new fan fic will make up for it, and if you like it or see any spelling errors don't be afraid to comment_

 _Also to anyone who can guess the Skylander that appeared in Aria's dream gets a cookie_


	3. Chapter 2: The truth comes out

_**Note: Skylanders and its characters are the property of Activision,**_

 _ **Aria and her family are the property of SnowPrincess20**_

Chapter Two: The Truth comes out

 **~On Skyland~**

Looking over his island from his citadel Master Eon, the last portal master of Skyland, musing over how peaceful is was, but knowing for well that it won't be for long. As he was growing old he knew it wont be long until The Darkness tried to take over.

His musing was cut short when his portal activated with out him activating it, Master Eon walked over to his portal that showed him an image of a young girl with shoulder length brownish-red hair, and brown eyes. Master Eon knew right away what it meant and called for his assistant Hugo.

"What is it Master Eon" A short Mabu wearing a green and a brown back came rushing almost out of breath.

Eon turned to his assistant and replied "Hugo, I need you to gather a few Skylanders I have a very important task for them"

"Is it something bad"

"No, in fact it is something good, we maybe expecting a new portal master to come, very soon"

 **~On Earth~**

Aria rushed into the kitchen to be greeted by her Mother, Father and her Grandmother who probably arrived while she was getting changed. Her face brighten as she saw her grandmother, beside her Mother, Father and some of her younger cousins her grandmother was her favorite person in the world mostly because every time she comes to her house she would always give her a new Skylanders figurine, to play with he game but also because she way a very active person despite be 85 years.

"Granny Edna" Aria leapt forward giving her a big bear hug almost knocking her and her chair over as her Grandmother returned her hug.

"Good morning to you to, and happy birthday" after a few minutes they let go and Aria took her seat as her mother came beside her with her favorite breakfast chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes.

"So is Melody coming over?" Aria's mother asked her while she was eating

"No, her folks are away for a few days, so she left to babysit the house." Aria replied continuing scoffing down her pancakes. After she was done she set her plate on the counter to wash it, as she was doing so her mother walk out the kitchen with her purse telling Aria that she was going to pick up some last minute stuff for her birthday dinner, leaving her with her father and her grandmother, after she finished she saw her father standing by the door, almost as if he had been waiting for her to finish.

"You want something Dad"

"Yah, could you come to the basement, your grandmother and I has a surprise"

Following her father Aria wondered what the surprise was "Can you give me a hint?" she asked her father, Aria's father stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to her with a serious looking face.

"Aria, your fifteen now, and I think it's time you learn a bit more about your roots." With the Aria's father turns his back towards her and starts walking down leaving a confused Aria still at the top of the stairs, snapping out of her confusion spell and quickly rushed down stairs to catch up with her father and grandmother.

Reaching the bottom of the steps she found her father and her grandmother in front of a door that her father kept locked. Aria had always wondered what her father kept lock up in there, working her brain she was able to connect that whatever family secret is lies right beyond that door.

"Before we enter, there is something you most know first." Edna spoke up, "Have you always wondered why I encourage you playing that game you always like."

To be frank it never once crossed Aria's mind, she just figured that her grandmother thought that since she liked the game so much to buy some of the figures for her because buying something may be a bit lame for her.

"I always bought you those figurines to help prepare you for today." After Edna said that the same confused face she gave her father reappeared after hearing what her grandmother just said, seeing this Edna decided just to be blunt with her and not confuse her any longer.

"You see, Skyland, Skylanders, portal master they are all real, and we just happen to come from those line of portal masters that have lived here on Earth."

If it were possible at this point both her father and grandmother would of heard her mind snap, Aria could not believe what her grandmother was telling her, Skylands real. Thinking that they were just pulling her leg Aria just a short giggle.

"You guys are just pulling my leg right, there is no way a video game is real"

She looked at the two of them straight in the face to see they both had the serious look on their face, they were defiantly not joking.

Getting the hint her father took out a key from his back pocket and shoved it into the keyhole of the locked door opening it. The three of them walked inside and what Aria saw inside made her jaw drop, in the center of the room was a human size glowing portal, at this point Aria was beginning to believe that they probable telling the truth, but still not convince.

Aria's father came in front of her and placed both his hands on her shoulder "Aria" he said snapping her out of her trance "When a portal master reaches your age that is when there power starts to peck, at first I didn't think it would of passed on to you but the dream you told me you had ten years ago told me other wise."

'That dream' Aria thought so it wasn't just a random dream, if what they were saying is true then she was afraid of what would happen if those dragons had the chance to kidnap her.

"And now because of that, both your grandmother and I think it is time for you to start training."

 _ **Yup, Aria now knows her family secret and the meaning for dream, in the next chapter Aria's training begins and gets teleported to Skyland.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Skylands

_**Note: Skylanders and its characters are the property of Activision,**_

 _ **Aria and her family are the property of SnowPrincess20**_

* * *

" _Both your grandmother and I think it is time for you to start training"_

Chapter Three: Welcome to Skylands

"As in right now?" Aria blurted out, it was not long that she had learned that she comes from a long line of Earth Portal Master and now her father wants her to start her training…on her Birthday.

"Depends if you want me and your father to start your training, or if you want to wait until tomorrow, it is your birthday after all" said Edna.

It didn't take long for Aria to make her decision "No I want start now." she replied beaming with excitement.

"Alright then, your grandmother will train you first while I explains to you mother, that you went to your friends house." Her dad replied as he started exiting the room leaving Aria and Edna alone. Once he left Edna gave Aria a baseball size crystal ball and explained to her that it was to communicate with her as the first thing she was going to teach her was how to use a portal. Before she could she ask her grandmother one last question.

"Does Mom not know about you and Dad beginning portal masters?"

"No, she doesn't, he's kept it from her for twenty years, but it's mostly because Earth Portal Master have kept quiet about it, for fear that there power would be used for something unimaginable, that means you also must keep quiet about."

Giving her Grandmother a confirming nod Aria and her Grandmother continued with training.

"Alright then Aria, activating a portal is very simple you just need to stand on it, but for it to teleport you to were you want to go you just need to think about it." She pauses for a bit and then points to the portal in the center of the room "This portal here can only send you to places in Skyland, so I would like you to think about Eon's Citadel, once you teleport there find Eon, he will help you continue with your training."

"Alright." Follow her Grandmother command Aria step on to the portal, which starts to glow as if sensing her as a Portal Master then thought about teleporting to Eon's Citadel, and in a mater of seconds vanishes from the portal she had been standing on to just minutes ago.

* * *

 **~Skylands,** **Cadaverous Crypt~**

Blinded by the light of the portal, Aria could not see where she was landing until she had landed right on her bottom.

"Owww!" yelled as soon as she landed on the ground, she stands up rubbing her bottom to ease the pain as well as to have a look around her surrounding, right of the bat she knew she was not in the right place, the place she landed was dark with her only source of light being some dimly lit candles and full of cobweb and bones, just as she was about to question where she was the crystal ball her Grandmother started to glow in her palm reveling the face of her Grandmother.

 ** _"Aria can you hear me."_** Edna spoke through the crystal ball.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm in the Citadel."

 ** _"Could you give me the description of where your"_** giving her Grandmother a detail description of where she was, after giving her description her Grandmother pauses for a second before replying.

 _ **"Aria, your in the Cadaverous Crypt, it just right underneath the Citadel, well at less you did a bit better then your father first time."**_

"Why were did he end up."

 _ **"Woodburrow, that doesn't matter right now you need to get out of their a.s.a.p."**_

Before she could ask why Aria heard a deep grunting behind her, Aria looked behind to see a few zombies limping around the corner.

"Got to go" Shutting off the orb, Aria high tailed it out of trying to find any possible means of an exit while screaming for help, but the only luck she's was getting was dead ends, dead ends and even more dead ends till she eventually ran out of breath at you guess it a dead end, thing she have time to catch her luck had gotten worse when she was when she looked at her only means of escape was now blocked by the very same zombies she was running from, at this point she was now saying her prayers and hoping her dad had an excuse to tell her mom why she was dead.

Out of nowhere a Phoenix/Dragon appeared out of nowhere and blasted each of the zombies till there was nothing left.

"You got burned" he replied letting a little fire out of his mouth. Aria wasted no time as she ran and latched onto his neck.

"Thank you, thank you sooooo much!" Aria cried

"C…can't breath" the Phoenix/Dragon trying to get her attention by trying to push her away with his talon.

"Sorry" Aria pulled away wiping away a few tears "I just though I was a goner for a bit, by the how did you know I was here."

"We didn't, Master Eon sent a few of us all over Skyland looking for a Portal Master, which my guess is you."

"Yeah… wait we?"

"Oh yeah hey Cynder, she's right here" The phoenix/dragon shouted towards the exit reveling a purple dragoness with a silver collar and light purple marking on her forehead.

"Finally, that means we can leave" the Dragoness known as Cynder said

"Really, I thought you would loved it down here"

"Ha, ha I maybe part of the Undead Element but you know I would defiantly take sleeping in sun over staying in a dusty old crypt"

"Um" Aria spoke up getting both dragons attention "I hate to ask, but are we going to get out of here any time soon"

"Yeah might as well before Cynder starts complaining, names Sunburn by the way"

The now named Sunburn walked out the dead end leading the way for the other two

"Aria" following behind him

Cynder signed from Sunburn early comment "I'm Cynder, but I think you already know that" walking right beside her, on alert in case of any more attacks.

It took a few minutes for them to finally reach a set of stairs leading to the surface, but seeing that part of the stairs was obscured by think fog she was unsure of how tall it was, however both Sunburn and Cynder ensured her it wasn't as tall as she thought it was and right they were as it didn't take the three of them long for them to reach a set of stone doors.

Giving them a hard push the three of manage to open the doors into blinding light, giving her eye's time to adjust Aria was finally able to see that they were on a white sand beach and a clear blue ocean that ended at the edge of the island, behind them were the same set of stone doors they had just come out of and a cliff were she presumed the Citadel was on.

"Wow" Aria started at aw taking the scene before her; before she was lost she was then disrupted by a slap to the back, she looked to her right to see Cynder giving her an impatient look.

"Come on, there much more thing to look at besides a beach, also we can't keep Master Eon waiting" with Cynder runs off ahead of her stopping at another set of stairs, look back Aria gave the beach one last look before running after Cynder.

'Welcome to Skylands' Aria thought to her self.

* * *

 _ **Finally Aria arrives to Skylands and already runs into two Skylanders. On another note I've been thinking doing a little viewer request side series involving Aria and her interaction with different Skylanders, tell me what you guys think**_


End file.
